This invention relates generally to network communications, and more particularly but not exclusively, to selectively revising a boundary of a segment of data based on matching data in input data to data in a previously transferred data file (synchronized store).
According to some studies, the volume of information over a network, such as the Internet, is expected to more than triple over the next three years. Data and content is likely to remain the largest percentage of Internet traffic, with the majority of this information being dynamic. Often, the issues of concern with Internet traffic range from business to consumer response and order times, to the time required to deliver business information to a traveler using a wireless device, to the download time for media such as documents, music, videos, and so forth. Thus, not surprisingly, a major complaint among Internet users is a lack of speed. Additionally, users' complaints often center on how long it takes to get a document or other response to a request for a resource, to their computing device. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.